1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel non-steroidal medicaments with anti-inflammatory and analgesic action, and to the process for their preparation.
The inflammatory process is perhaps among those which has been most investigated, since the illnesses involving it, such as rheumatism, gout, etc., constitute the principal causes of absence from work. Also, from the therapeutic aspect, a very large number of medicaments have been proposed, among which the most important group is constituted by the anti-inflammatory agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great many substances have thus been synthesized and proposed, among which number may be mentioned the family of pyrazolone and its derivatives, [notably phenylbutazone or 4-butyl-1, 2-diphenyl-3, 5-pyrazolidinedione (U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,830); oxyphenbutazone or p-hydroxyphenylbutazone (U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,783); mofebutazone or 4-butyl-1-phenyl-3, 5-pyrazolidinedione (British Pat. No. 839,057); sulfinpyrazone or sulfoxyphenylpyrazolidine (Helvetica Chimica Acta 44 p. 232, 1961) etc.]; the family of indole and its derivatives [such as indomethacine, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,654) etc.]; the family of derivatives of anthranilic acids (mefenamic, flufenamic, clofenamic acids, etc.).
All these products in spite of the undeniable progress that they have contributed to the field of treatment of the abovementioned disorders, have a major drawback which has prevented the use of these products with complete safety.
This drawback resides in the gastric aggressivity of these products, which makes it necessary to reduce notably the duration of the treatment or very often to interrupt it and moreover, to forbid its use in persons suffering from gastric and/or intestinal ulcers, even in the past and even if considered cured.
It is on the other hand frequent for the anthranilic or pyrazole derivatives to develop a hypersensitivity in the treated patient prohibiting all treatment.